This invention is in the field of gloves and mittens and other similar articles of clothing having a waterproof, breathability or liquid penetration resistance requirement. Various specifications for industrial gloves, sporting gloves, consumer gloves, etc. exist which require gloves to have a waterproof, breathability or a liquid penetration resistance characteristic. Where these characteristics are achieved with a waterproof membrane the gloves have been found to be less than adequate primarily in the durability of attachment. The prior gloves typically include a water resistant membrane mounted between an inner liner and the outer shell of the glove. The mounting is accomplished by means such as stitching and/or with use of adhesives with the water resistant membrane mounted directly to the inner liner and/or outer shell. In the event the stitching extends through the water resistant membrane, then the water barrier is broken. Further, as the hand is removed from the glove, withdrawal forces are applied by the hand to the inner liner and in turn the withdrawal force is applied directly to the water resistant membrane. Such membranes are typically produced from thin plastic materials and will easily tear as withdrawal forces are applied thereto destroying the water resistant feature.
The linings of the prior gloves often pull out from the fingers of the glove when the hand is removed from the glove. Reinsertion of the liners into the fingers is next to impossible without considerable effort and time being expended. Disclosed herein is a new glove fabrication and a method of fabricating a covering for a hand which prevents the liners and membranes from pulling out of the fingers of the glove and which also directs the hand withdrawal forces exerted on the inner liner directly into the outer shell thereby isolating the water resistant membrane from any pulling or tearing force.